1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water connections and in particular to water connections including an overmold component.
2. Prior Art
Water line connections are known. Referring to FIG. 1, a water line connection 10 is shown. Connection 10 includes a supply line 12 for a water device, such as a faucet. An end 14 of supply line 12 is received in a receptacle 16 of a compression fitting 18. Receptacle 16 either communicates water to supply line 12 or receives water from supply line 12. A diameter of an inner surface 20 of receptacle 16 is generally equal to a diameter of external surface 22 of supply line 12. An exemplary diameter of surface 22 is ⅜ of an inch. Supply line 12 is received in receptacle 16 such that end 14 abuts surface 24 of receptacle 16. A ferrule ring 30 is then captured between compression fitting 18 and a hollow nut retainer 32 forming both a compression gasket and a retention feature for supply line 12. Ferrule ring 30 may be made of plastic or metal. A compression gasket may be used in place of ferrule ring 30. Surface 22 of supply line 12 acts as a sealing surface for ferrule ring 30. Hollow nut retainer 32 includes internal threads 34 which mate with external threads 26 of compression fitting 18 to couple retainer 32 to fitting 18.
Referring to FIG. 2, another water line connection 50 is shown. A supply line 52 includes an overmold fitting 54 coupled thereto. The supply line may be made from a PEX material. A diameter of outer surface 56 of overmold fitting 54 is equal to the diameter of inner surface 20 of fitting 18. Since outer surface 56 is defined by overmold fitting 54, a diameter of outer surface 58 of supply line 52 is less than the diameter of inner surface 20 of fitting 18. The diameter of surface 56 and surface 20 is ⅜ of an inch and the diameter of surface 58 is 5/16 of an inch. In FIG. 1, an installer could cut supply line 12 to length and then make the connection. In FIG. 2, an installer could not cut supply line 52 to length and then make a connection with a traditional sized ferrule ring 30 (since overmold fitting 54 has been cut off) because the diameter of surface 58 is not equal to the diameter of surface 20 of fitting 18.
A gasket 60 is captured between overmold fitting 54 and fitting 18. As in FIG. 1, a hollow nut retainer 32 is coupled to fitting 18 to connect supply line 52 to receptacle 16 of fitting 18.